1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly, an imaging device and a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact imaging lens assembly and an imaging device applicable to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a five-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile terminals with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers and wearable apparatus, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
Other conventional compact optical systems with six-element lens structure enhance image quality and resolution. However, the arrangement of the refractive powers of the lens elements is not favorable for reducing the field curvature. Although the fourth lens element with negative refractive power is usually used to reduce the field curvature, the conventional curvature design of the fourth lens element is not favorable for having sufficient negative refractive power which results in being easily cracked or deformed.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an optical system that features better field curvature reduction and lens structure so as to have superior image quality.